dblegacyfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Beelze
As one of the few humans who learned the secrets of ki manipulation before the military restricted it's usage, Beelze now fights for the right of other humans to learn how to use their ki, and to prove that he is the greatest warrior in the universe (and the saviour of humanity). Appearance/Race Beelze is a 6'1" tall human male with tan skin and "the most glorious 'stache in the universe" (his words). He appears to be quite muscular, but it's hard to tell exactly how defined his physique is because he won't stop flexing if he has his shirt off. Personality Beelze is absolutely positive he's the greatest in the universe. His loud bluster can cause those unfamiliar with him to think he's foolish, but most of the time he's ready to back up his boasting with beatdowns at a moment's notice. History Before the Prime Minister adopted ki training as standard practice in the military, it was known by monks who had been passing down these techniques from generation to generation since time immemorial. Beelze had been the top martial artist in the world's most prosperous nation and was expected by the entire world to win the World Martial Arts Tournament, but once he got to the final round, he was defeated by a mysterious opponent with strange superhuman strength and speed. Initially flustered and insisting that it was all smoke and mirrors, he eventually got over himself and, in a rare moment of self-awareness, he traveled to the country the mysterious champion hailed from and learned how to use ki. Since the mainstream world discovered it, Beelze has fought tooth and nail to allow everybody access to their untapped potential. Rank Ups Level 1- Rookie: Healing Level 7- Adept: Level 14-Enhanced: Level 21-Master: Level 28-Supreme: Level 35-Ultimate: 'Stats' Abilities Number of Levels: 4 Banked Levels: 0 Approval: mods still gots to approve this or something like that 1. Hand Grenade- '''Bob focuses his ki into his hand, causing an explosion to follow soon after a haymaker to the face. (Costs 10 Ki, Deals 15 Damage) 2. '''Reckless Headbutt- '''Bob dashes forward and throws his whole body into a jarring cranial smash. (Costs 20 Health, Deals 20 Damage. Both Beelze and the target are stunned for a turn unless the target has an endurance at least 8 higher than Bob's, in which case just Bob is stunned.) 3. Scream Beam- "You think my bark is wores than my bite? You don't know the half of it!" - Bob Beelze, immediately before using the Scream Beam to back up his boasting. Beelze shoots a big ass laser outta his mouth, usually while shouting an obscenity. (Costs 20 Ki, Deals 20 Damage) 4. '''Nope! Shield- '''Bob creates a shield out of ki that blocks the incoming attack. (Costs the same as the incoming super move and cancels it out). 5. '''Help Me- '''The user heals themselves, restoring tiny cuts, bruises and HP KP | Restores 30 HP Equipment 0 Zenni Earned 0 Zenni Owned Items: Basic Martial Arts Uniform Experience Total EXP: 0 Total Banked EXP: 0 EXP Obtained this weel: 0 Reset Day: '''Roleplays: Fights: Quests: Assaults: